marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fretless94
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Frank West page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) For the Special Conversations page: i'm sorry, it should be me the cleaner of the fandom, but i have wanted to ask first (with the dubt that i was wrong) :( --Teoskaven 00:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well done on the changes to the format on UMVC3 changes to the characters. It's a big difference and it looks great. Lightning Whoah, have the trailers for new UMvC3 characters always ''been doing the lightning thing? Good catch man! Not that I'm arguing, but it seems like a shame not to save Phoenix and RR for last. It does to me anyhow. Thwipsnikt 19:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Future Releases I thing the next two characters will be Nova and Phoenix, and then RR and Frank last, but i'm not completely sure, thats just my thoughts.Casvic 04:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice work on the Ghost Rider and Firebrand pages. I can tell your an Online Warrior fan too. Casvic 05:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to say I told you so bro, but I knew Nova & Phoenix would be paired up. Casvic 05:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks for fixing my knid nova color sheme for me thank for making the description it took me a while to find the video for heroes and heralds their is a troll on the website changing thingsSteampunksniper 15:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC)steampunksniper no problem, i was spending hours fixing the site but i did not know how to delet the ''troll characters page, can we block 81.99.251.132 I know there is a way to block editors, but I don't know how to do it. Casvic 17:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Man, wish I could've been here to help with cleaning up the vandalism, but I was sleeping. So thanks, Fretless, Casvic, Steampunksniper, and anyone else who helped for cleaning it all up. I've always wondered how to have a Mod/Admin system set up on a wiki, as I think that's the only way to block/ban editors (I could be wrong of course). Anyway, thanks again everyone for keeping this wiki vandalism free and working towards making this the best wiki it can be. Foreverbadass 20:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Captain America's Punisher suit has a different shield color theme between MvC3 & UMvC3. *MvC3: Black & White only *UMvC3: U.S. Agent's MUA style shield sorry to disturb you but i cant see the iron fist page I'd like your opinion on an important matter. While making pages for attacks, should I put similar moves together on the same page (Ex. Shoryuken, Shin Shoryuken, Shoryureppa) or seperate them. And if I do combine them, should I list them under Special Moves and Hyper combos. I was also planning on deleting the super moves page and move everything over to hyper combos. What is your opinion on these ideas? Casvic 04:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, would you like to be an administrator? Casvic 05:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) yo cool your an administrator and it appears you are moving up in the ranked list as well Steampunksniper 23:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC)steampunksniper sorry forgot Damn you've been busy, good work. I've been wanting to format the older characters but I didn't know how to do it. Thanks for the help. Casvic 16:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) They look good, and I see you formated the Assist Attacks for the new cast to, thanks. Casvic 17:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) your one busy beaver Steampunksniper 21:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC)steampunksniper Hyper Combo's Hey Fret! Can I make pages for all of the Hyper Combo's for all of the character's? Thx Write Back (Cdog23 00:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC)) Mod Hey Fret I was talking 2 Steampunksniper on the chat, and he's really nice! can u make him a mod? Thx Write Back (Cdog23 01:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC)) Ok I need your opinion on something, should we allow the "Oddball Characters" or the TvC moves on the Frank West page, cause I think they are inappropriate. Casvic 03:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) your right waste of flesh is shumas catphrase I think it's ok to leave the Dark Sakura info on Sakura's page Casvic 02:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Holy Crap I love the new formating on the attack pages you did. Well done. Are you planning on doing this to every attack? Casvic 03:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) What were you planning to put in the Execution spot? I have all of those photos, you can just copy & paste them from the move lists. Casvic 03:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) hey Fret, Just wondering... on the Hyper Combo pages. How do you make the box for what it is? (Cdog23 03:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC)) where did you find out about new dlc costumes? Casvic 04:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) http://www.eventhubs.com/news/2011/nov/09/early-ultimate-marvel-vs-capcom-3-moves-listing-new-cast/ Casvic 05:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Casvic and I were talking and he showed me the nice frame box you made in Wesker's Lost in Nightmares article. I wanted to know if you could show mw how to make it so i could add it to other pages. Seth.monster11 02:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd like your opinion on something. Do you think we should have a Level 1 category for the hyper attack pages? Casvic 18:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, lets go ahead and add the Level 1 category to the pages. Check out Vergil & Dante's hypers and tell me what you think. Casvic 22:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) OK so i'm not sure what to do with the move pages that have multiple attacks on them (such as Hadoken, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Berserker Barrage & Sentinel Force) I like the format on the other pages, how do you think we can fix these pages to make them format well? Casvic 23:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Where are you finding all these new DLCs? HOLY SH_T HOLY SH_T GREEN SCARE HULK HOLY SH_T THAT IS TOO SWEET! Casvic 01:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat Steampunksniper 20:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Holy Cow where did you find those pics? Casvic 03:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok here's another question for everyone. Most of us are working on the new pages for Special attacks and Hyper combos. Should we also make pages for Assist attacks (like Morrigan's Dark Harmonizer) and command normals (like Dormammu's Flame Carpet) what do you guys think? Casvic 03:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Costumes hey Fret! Where did you find those costumes?? Could I maybe get a link?? Thx Write Back (Cdog23 04:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC)) I think we should add the victory pose pics to the DLC costumes area, what do you think? Casvic 04:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't see a problem with that. Feel free to rework that page anyway you see fit. I know all of us will be busy for a while. If your on PSN, be sure to look me up. Casvic86. Casvic 01:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ++ No problem :) & by the way nice alternate color pictures that you uploaded! Got a question for you guys? In regards to the List of Moves pages. what kind of format to you think i should set up? The new game's move lists include their command normals, so i was going to add those to the page. Also, should I even both to include the Simple Input, or the followup moves since we're making pages for the moves. If you have any questions please ask. Casvic 15:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin hey Fret! me and Casvic were saying I could be an admin if you and Hy say yes? Do you think I can? Thx Write Back (Cdog23 03:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC)) it would be cool if i could be a admin in the future Steampunksniper 22:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you come to chat? (Cdog23 03:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Fret, I have a question for you. Cdog has been wanting to become an administrator. Hy doesn't mind, but I wanted to ask your opinion if you think he's earned it yet. Casvic 15:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen what XIII-DARKNESS did to the UMvC3 page? Should we let it stay or undo it? I say we should undo it but I'm trying not to be a dictator here, so I'll looking for a vote of 3 votes to leave it or not. Casvic 15:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) i need your help with something, my bro used my account to make a edit on the SEGA wiki and now its on as one of my fav wikis. I dont wanna get emails from that wiki, i want to know if i could remove it and not get emails from that wiki (thanks please right back ) Steampunksniper 00:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ok i think i may have found your youtube account lol did you make the "Red Guy Reveal Trailer" for FireB cuz thats funny as hell. I just want to know if im right thats all who u talking about ? Steampunksniper 21:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I clicked leave a message and i popped up in the wrong spot. it was meant for Fretless94 who I think made this video Ok got another question for you guys. Reguarding the character categories for gameplay styles (Brute, Rushdown, Zoning) Should we leave these pages here or get rid of them, and if we leave them, which categories should we keep? I think some of them should go, I'd like to keep the roles that are real, but it's up to you guys too. Opinions, ideas? Casvic 01:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Here are some style cateogories we can use. *Rushdown *Zoning *Cross-Up *Damage Dealer *Battery *Hard Hitter *Shotokan *Glass Cannon What do you guys think? Any questions on any of these categories? Casvic 03:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have a question, some of the characters pages are named by the character's full name, and some are only the character's first name. I want to make the pages the same, so what is your vote? First Name only, or Full Name? Casvic 22:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) So... You vote neither? Casvic 22:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That is way too inconsistent to base the choice on, I still believe we should pick one of the other. Casvic 23:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Where did you hear about Magneto's DLC costume issue? Casvic 01:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) yo frett i know i havent been here in a long time but i plan to be more involved like i was , so if ther is any pages u need help with dont feel bothered to ask Steampunksniper 23:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) havent seen u in while fret Steampunksniper 18:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) 25th Anniversary of Street Fighter / Developer Interview Hey Fretless, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! I was swinging by to let you know that we will be doing a celebration of the 25th Anniversary of Street Fighter! I wanted to stop by a few fighting game wikis to ask the admins/community a few questions: Things such as: *When did you get first into fighting games? What is your favorite series? *Who is your favorite fighting game character, or your main/alt? *Any memorable matches you've played and remember? *What fighting games mean to you? We are going to do a retrospective write up on fighting games in general, and if you are willing to answer these questions (either in text, or prefered video recording) would be amazing! Let me know if you're interested! We are also holding a Capcom Developer Interview. Any questions you'd like to ask a Capcom Developer (Street Fighter only, please) should be sent me! Unfortunately, I'll need these by the end of the day. Don't have a lot of time to wait for this. Thanks, take it easy! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC)